macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Protodeviln
The Protodeviln (プロトデビルン Purotodebirun) is a race of ancient aliens, and the primary antagonist in Macross 7. Though some appear humanoid (through possessing the body of other humanoid beings), and some bear resemblance of vampire-like elves, most are gigantic creatures with few human features, resembling devils. The non-humanoid Protodeviln creatures were designed by mecha designer Kazutaka Miyatake of Studio Nue, while the humanoid types were designed by character designer Haruhiko Mikimoto. The Zentradi fear the Protodeviln, and would often go berserk while near certain creatures of their species. Characteristics & Abilities Though some appear humanoid (through possessing the body of other humanoid beings), and some bear resemblance of vampire-like elves, most are gigantic creatures with few humanoid features, resembling demons, devils, hence their name. They have the ability to possess other sentient beings, bending their bodies to their will. This becomes a significant issue during their assault on the Macross 7 fleet. They are sensitive to spiritia energy, and would often weaken from sustained attack by sound energy derived from singing. Some Protodeviln also have the ability to turn into pure forms of energy, destroying anything and everything in their path. The lucky few that are drained of their spiritia could be treated by listening to music from Fire Bomber. History Genesis and conquest Hundreds of thousands of years ago, the Stellar Republic of the humanoid alien race known as the Protoculture '' controlled much of the Milky Way galaxy.Official Macross Chronology. Page 54. ''Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]The Protoculture. 04-09-09 They genetically created giant humanoid warriors known as the Zentradi and manipulated Earth's native life to shape the evolution of what would become humanity.Official Macross Chronology: The Zentradi. Page 54. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.Macross Chronicle Issue 08. World Guide Sheet: 04a: The Zentradi. Part Two. Page 14. We've Inc. 2008.10.30[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]The Zentradi. 04-09-09Macross Chronicle Issue 13. Mechanic Sheet: FB: Protoculture - 01A City Space Ship Altira. We've Inc. 2009.01.08 However, internal divisions and conflicts within the Stellar Republic led to a project to create a race of even more advanced Zentradi to fight the ongoing wars. These beings, dubbed the Evil (pronounced "eh-vil") series of warriors, were initially unsuccessful due to their high energy requirements; nevertheless, the project was reopened upon the discovery of a sub-universe containing abundant energy. However, experiments to develop organs capable of utilizing this energy inadvertently allowed non-corporeal beings within that sub-universe to cross into our own universe. These beings possessed the Evil entities, and used them to wreak immense havoc. The Protoculture called these beings in their new form the Protodeviln. The Protodeviln realized they could not remain in our universe indefinitely, as they required an energy called spiritia to remain active. However, they quickly learned that Protoculture, Zentradi and other humanoids generated this energy, and began conquering large portions of the Galaxy, feeding on spiritia wherever they went, and brainwashing captured humanoids into a massive fighting force, the Supervision Army .[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]The Supervision Army. 04-09-09 Imprisonment and return The Protodeviln drained so much spiritia from the Galaxy that they almost created a Spiritia Black Hole, into which the spiritia of all forms of life would be drawn inexorably, turning the cosmos into a lifeless void. However, before this could happen they were defeated and driven back by a special group of Protoculture people, the Anima Spiritia , possessed of a form of spiritia too pure for the Protodeviln to absorb. Overwhelmed and immobilised, the alien creatures were imprisoned within massive crystals in caves beneath the surface of an ice planet. Wary of the return of their fearsome enemies, the now almost extinct Protoculture left information—for those who could find it—of the Protodeviln and how they were defeated. 500,000 years later in the year 2025, the Megaroad-13 colonization fleet discovered an inhabitable planet and named its star system Varauta . Later in 2043 an U.N. Spacy research fleet launched an expedition to the icy fourth planet in the system and discovered a mysterious energy field and alien ruins beneath the surface. Entering a cave, the expedition encountered the source: the crystal prisons of the Protodeviln, brought back to consciousness by the arrival of fresh spiritia. High-ranking Protodeviln awakened and remotely possessed two of the expedition officers while brainwashing the rest into a new Supervision Army called the Varauta Army . After capturing the Megaroad-13 (and modifying their ships and mecha to better serve their purposes) the next target of the Protodeviln and their new Varauta army became the approaching colonization fleets, Macross 5 and Macross 7.[http://macross.anime.net/wiki/2043 Origins of The Varauta Army as shown in "Macross 7 Plus: Spiritia Dreaming"] Protodeviln War The Varauta initial attacks on the Macross 5 and 7 fleets escalated into a new armed conflict known as the Protodeviln War (2045-2046), which caused heavy casualties on both the Varauta and the U.N. Spacy sides. These included part of the Varauta army, some of the Protodeviln, the whole Macross 5 defense fleet and part of the Macross 7 defense fleet. Survivors from Macross 5 were imprisoned and used as living batteries. After nearly an entire year of battles the war between the Macross 7 fleet and the Varauta army finally concludes thanks to the efforts of musician Basara Nekki and his band Fire Bomber, who were discovered to be the new Anima Spiritia and the only force capable of effectively stopping the Protodeviln attacks.The Protodeviln War: Initial Stages In the end the Protodeviln evolve into a Spiritia self-regenerating race with Basara Nekki's singing as the catalyst. Eventually the surviving Protodeviln leave to travel across the universe, now fully capable of producing Spiritia by themselves and with no need to absorb it from Humans or Zentradi anymore.The Protodeviln War: Final Stages Characters *Lord Geppernich *Gigile *Sivil *Grabil *Gavil *Valgo *Goram *Zomd References Category:Species